When Angels go down on earth
by General Miss A
Summary: Trouble is brewing at Hogwarts...Sirius Black is spotted at Hogwarts. Chapter 5 up, R+R pls....
1. Chapter 1: Changes

Chapter 1: Changes…

            I woke up early that morning, as I looked around, the others were still asleep, so I decided not to sleep again since it was Friday, and I was going to Hogsmeade tomorrow, I dressed up and went to the window next to my bed, I gazed at the window, looking at the view below, it was a nice day, the sun was shining fairly. Thinking that I had to prepare my things for my first class, I took my book _Unfogging the Future _for Divination, _Intermediate Transfiguration Book of Spells _for Transfiguration, My _Monster Book of Monsters, _for Care of Magical Creatures class, and some this and that… I placed them in my leather bound bag, and I went outside the girls' room, so I'll go down at the fireplace and sit there for a few minutes, as I went down, I saw the Head Boy, Percy Weasely, by the fireplace, so I just went down, but I didn't expect for the Head Boy to speak to me…

"Good morning Winters, still as early as before?" He asked me, I often see him every morning by the fireplace.

"Yes, it's a habit…" I replied back.

"Well, keep it up, you might become a prefect next year." He gave me thumbs up, after bidding me good luck. 

I blushed for the complement, "…thanks." 

"No problem, your attendance is always neat, you don't have any sign of tardiness in every class, you have a good academic performance, so it wont be hard for you." He told me. "Oh I forgot, are you going to the Great Hall ahead? Or going to the library?" He added.

"Um…I think I'm going ahead to the Great Hall, I'm expecting my owl to arrive today, she always bring me a copy of The Daily Prophet every morning at breakfast, I go to the library after class…" I told him promptly.

"Oh, keeping in touch with the news eh? Well, I don't see anything wrong with it, so you can go ahead, I believe you already have Professor McGonagall's permission." So, I left with my respectful bow; anyway I do that because well…my mother was part Japanese, because my grandmother was a pure Japanese witch from the East Countries, so I got the habit; as I bowed, I left the common room pushing the portrait gently so as not to suddenly wake up the Fat Lady who's inside the canvas,

"Leaving so early darling?" The Fat Lady said who just woke up as I went out, the Fat Lady was one whom I had decent conversations with.

"Well…yeah…I'm just getting ready for class…and well…summer's coming too, and I have to study." I told her, as I faced the Fat Lady.

"I see…well then, good luck dear, I hope you become a prefect next year, the last prefect, that Weasely fellow…I just don't like the way he's managing the whole house…he's too strict, and I need rather decent sounding passwords for the incoming years…" She told me. 

"Well…I hope so…if I become a prefect, I promise, I'll manage to give some decent passwords." I told her, with a matching smile on my face.

"Thank you very much dear, well, I think you better go now, you have a busy day, good luck." So I waved goodbye to the Fat Lady and left the Gryffindor Tower.

I was on my way to the Great Hall when I heard heavy footsteps coming from the hallway to the left, and it was giving me the creeps, and I was getting nervous, so I started walking faster, but as I walked faster, the footsteps went fast too, so I went more faster, but it seems that it's following me, and without notice, I felt something heavy against my shoulders, and due to my sheer nervousness, my vision blanked out and I didn't know what happened next…


	2. Chapter 2: Revealing of Thoughts

Chapter 2: Revealing of thoughts…

Snape:

"Oh dear…I shouldn't have done that…" I muttered, realizing the mistake I have done. Carefully, I carried the girl unto a nearby bench, and laid her down to regain consciousness.

"I didn't expect her that she's always this early, but, I better take her to Poppy instead." I took my wand and charmed the girl's bag to make it small to fit inside my pocket, so it won't be difficult to carry her to the infirmary. Then I carried her, still unconscious, I gazed at her for a moment, I noticed at her raven black hair, rather white skin, almost white as snow, and her Eastern appearance, she looked like that she came from the East countries, but somehow, she reminded me of somebody I knew from long ago…

I reached the Infirmary, and laid the girl to one of the beds, and finally I called Poppy.

"Poppy, do you have something that could make her regain consciousness?" I asked her.

Poppy looked at me with a peculiar look, "Hmmm? What are you staring at me for?" 

"Nothing Severus. It's just the first time I've seen that girl, I don't see her often here but she does look a little familiar." She told me, with an amusing look on her face. "What's the girl's name?" She asked.

"Ciara, Ciara Winters." I told her, while looking at the girl, who was still unconscious.

"Winters? You mean? She's Celina and Henry's daughter? No wonder, she looks exactly like her mother…" She stated. "Oh, by the way, what were you asking for Severus?" 

"I said earlier that do you have anything to regain her consciousness? She has classes today, I'm responsible to what happened, I was following her, and thought I was a stalker, well…I just reached her, tapped her shoulder and well…she fainted." I explained to her, she has that peculiar look on her face. Then she laughed.

"Why are you laughing? That's not a funny matter." I told her straight.

"Oh it's nothing Severus, don't be such a spoil sport, and it's the first time I've seen you so concerned with a student." I gave her a short glare "Ok, I have something to could help her regain consciousness, this is the first time to use it, but it's worth a try." I raised an eyebrow.

"And what could that be?" I asked, in a sort of curious voice.

"Muggles use this often if they get dizzy or fainted, they call this Ammonia, they don't drink it, they put some of it to a piece of cotton and let the patient smell it, she already has the fresh air she needs, so it'll be necessary to use it." She explained. I raised again an eyebrow.

Quickly she went away for a few seconds, and she came back with a small bottle that labeled "Ammonia", and a jar of cotton. She opened the bottle, Poppy revolted at the disgusting smell inside the bottle. Smelled like different potion ingredients being put together in one cauldron without proper brewing.

"Ugh…Oh well…it says that its smell is strong, but the stronger it is the more effective, that's what the wizard at Hogsmeade who sells Muggle medicines told me." As she put some of that stuff into a piece of cotton, she immediately went to the girl a fanning the cotton closely to her nose, then stopped to see the results. After 1-2 minutes, the girl was slowly regaining consciousness; I could see her moving a little on the bed.

I could heard her moaning, "Uhhhh…" Quickly, I went to her side.

"Looks like the ammonia's working Poppy…" I told her, while she was slowly recovering, then she opened her eyes at last, I was surprised that her eyes were a peculiar color of deep purple.

"Huh…? W-w-where am I? P-professor Snape?! M-madam Pomfrey? Don't tell me…I'm in infirmary…w-what exactly happened to me? The last thing I knew, someone was following me when I was on my way to the Great hall…"

I looked at Poppy, she was covering her mouth to hide her grins, and I looked at her, my eyes telling her to shut up. 

"My apologies Miss Winters…I was going to talk to you…and I sincerely forgot that you're afraid of being followed in empty places…and well, you fainted." I told her. She blushed; I could see her eyes rolling away from me. 

"No sir…I believe it's my fault…I shouldn't have over reacted…" she softly said, I could see her blush. 

"Miss Winters? Can you get up?" Poppy immediately asked her, curious if the ammonia's working.

"I think so, and by the way Madam Pomfrey, that was quite strong ammonia you used…" she replied. I raised an eyebrow, how does she know Muggle medicine? Then I suddenly remembered that Celina was half-Muggle, her father was pure Muggle, a doctor, who married a Japanese witch, so clearly she knows a lot about Muggle medicine. I looked at the girl with curiosity, she really looks like her mother, even her personality traits are a little similar to her mother's, she really had inherited her mother's looks, but there is something different, her eyes, there in a constant shade of deep purple, as for her mother, she had deep blue eyes like sapphires shining, like the lake under a full moon that was covered with thin clouds. I gazed at her for a few moments, then suddenly…

"Professor Snape? Are you all right?" She asked me, I snapped out of my trance, and all I saw was the concerned look on her face. 

"It's nothing, you better go now, you have to regain you strength today, and I apologize again for what happened." I said to her. I took her miniaturized bag, and regained it back to its original size, and handed it to her.

She didn't say anything. Instead she smiled at me, rose off the bed, took her bag, bowed at me and left the Infirmary. Of course Poppy saw it. She giggled. I blankly stared at her, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh don't give me that look Severus, and I'm beginning to see that you're developing a liking to this girl." I was beginning to get irritated, but…

"It's not that Poppy, it's something related to me and Celina…"I told her seriously.


	3. Chapter 3: Secrets

Sorry if it took so long…I only had a few reviews, but thanks anyway ^^ 

Disclaimer: All of the HP Characters aren't mine 

Chapter 3: Secrets… 

Ciara:

          I left the Infirmary happy. I finally had the chance to talk to Professor Snape. But it wasn't a long conversation and it's worthwhile anyway. I walked carefully so as not to weaken myself easily, as I walked before I reached the Great Hall, along the way, I saw Draco Malfoy, with his usual gang, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle. I thought I was going to be prejudiced like the rest of the Gryffindors, but I never knew what I didn't expect…

"Morning Winters, having a lovely day?" he said, I thought that it was his greeting of annoyance, but he added, "What's wrong with you today? You look pale, have you gone to the Infirmary yet?" I was surprised, my eyes widened at his statement, I was almost speechless, but I was able to answer him.

"Thank you for your concern Malfoy, but I've been to the infirmary already, there's been quite an accident involving me…and Professor Snape…" I said to him, I was expecting the worse of what was going to come out of his mouth, but instead he said…

"What accident? How come? Why Professor Snape?" I suddenly almost fell backwards, but Malfoy grabbed me by the hand, "careful…you'll hurt yourself…go easy, sorry about that…"

"Gee, thanks Malfoy ("_Call me Draco"_), I didn't know you cared…"

"Well…anyway, what accident that you got into with Professor Snape anyway?"

"Um…I was up early at the common room, and I left the tower early. As I was walking to the Great Hall, well, I thought that someone is following me, and it grabbed my shoulder, and well…I passed out, he scared the wits out of me…but it was just an accident," Malfoy was raising his brow, "Really! I'm dead serious! I get really dead nervous when I'm just walking by myself, then somebody just appears in front of me like a ghost!" 

"Al right…I believe you…but are you sure you're really okay? Do you want some assistance in going to the Great Hall then?" He asked politely, smiling, for the first time, he actually smiled, I only usually see him smirking. He looked cute, and handsome when he smiles. So I agreed to come with him, we went to the Great Hall together, he told Crabbe and Goyle to go ahead, and I realized, for the first time in my entire life at Hogwarts, he's been nice to a Gryffindor, usually, he mostly annoys the Gryffindors, some classes, especially Care for Magical Creatures…things were quite different when it came to me…it felt like…I found a friend, my best friend… 

          *                  *                  *                  *                  *

I was about to attend Divination class, I was 15 minutes early, even so, I went ahead, left the Great Hall early, and then suddenly somebody called me…

"Miss Winters, could I have a word with you?" It was Professor McGonagall.

"Yes Ma'am?" As I turned around, she was standing beside the door of the Great Hall. "Is there any help I can do?"

"Actually, there is, you see, I have received this letter for Professor Snape, and I'm too busy to deliver it to him, could you deliver this to Professor Snape after your Potions class?" She favored me.

"Of course Professor McGonagall, I'll make sure that I'll deliver it to him."

"Thank you so much Miss Winters, here, this is the letter you'll be delivering him." And she handed me the letter, in a neat envelope. As I took it, I was feeling uneasy while holding the letter, felt like that something bad is about to happen, so I placed it in my bag.

"Now do hurry up, you might be late for your Divinations class with Professor Trelawney," She told me, so I left, with the letter inside my bag.

          *                  *                  *                  *                  *                  *                  *

          Lunch…at last! The last two classes were really tiring me out…Herbology…and Care For Magical Creatures, but it was worth it. Then I settled down on the chairs at the end of the table, because some people are not good conversationalists, so I'd rather eat in peace, also, I'm sitting away from the Weasely twins, they tend to give a big laugh that the tendency that I might choke while eating…that already happened to me last year, I was seated near those twins and they pulled out a big joke when they finished their dinner during the Halloween dinner, most of the 3 houses laughed at the sight, and as for me…it so funny that I choked. Good thing, Professor McGonagall along with Professor Vector helped me, well…the bad thing was…the twins were deducted 30 points for pulling a big joke during dinner, and someone didn't even think twice that someone might choke because by laughing so hard. The twins apologized, they weren't upset with me too, I was afraid that they might be because they were just giving a good laugh for Halloween. As I was seated at the very end of the table, I started to eat my lunch, the food was still good, however, I still long for grandmother's cooking…maybe, when I visit Japan someday, I'll stay there and take care of my grandmother. I ate my lunch peacefully, then I heard thousands of beating wings from afar, I can hear almost anything even from a great distance, so while I heard the beating wings coming closer, I guessed that our owls are arriving, delivering our usual mail, I don't get mail, I just get the Daily Prophet everyday from my owl Alicia. 

"The owls are coming, better get ready." I muttered, a few students heard me, and they prepared themselves because sometimes, one of the students' owls plunges into their lunches without notice. 3 minutes, the owls came; the other owls dropped their parcels to their owners, some landed on the table giving them their letters, and one owl, plunged into a milk jug, which happened to be Ronald Weasely's family owl which is really old. As for me, Alicia arrived just in time, gave me my paper which was in an owl post bag that can carry dozens of letters but can be still lightweight when carried. I took it out, and read the newspaper just as I finished my lunch. I read the headlines:

Sirius Black, still at large!

          The escaped convict from Azkaban, Sirius Black, was rumored that he was seen at a nearby Muggle subdivision, a Muggle woman saw him and immediately dialed the hotline, and less than a minute, the Ministry was on their way. The Muggle woman who called the hotline; Mrs. Dillard, said she saw Sirius Black at their neighbor's backyard, stealing their black shirt and jeans that was hanging in their clothesline, the moment she called the hotline and went for a second look, he disappeared into thin air. The Ministry believes that he Apparated the moment Mrs. Dillard called. The search is still on going for him, and now, the Ministry is saying that he might be hiding somewhere near Hogwarts. 

          As I finished reading the headline, things were confusing me; Sirius Black was one of my mother's good friends, and why could he be rumored that he's one of Voldemort's supporters? Mom told me a lot of the Marauders, but mostly he would talk more of her best friend, I couldn't remember the name, all I know was that, it was a man. To my opinion, I wish she married her best friend, instead of the no good git that married my mother, mistreated her when I turned 3, and left, he never came back, it was good that he didn't came back! Why should I care? He stopped caring about us the moment I was 4! I could never forget those nights that he would get brutal with my mother! He should have gone to hell!! Feeling that I had enough thinking about the bastard, I left the Great Hall immediately. I walked slower because why the heck am I going to Transfiguration early? So, I walked slowly, until my walking was just slow strides of my steps, every step would make a small noise through the hallways. I wasn't even looking until something hit at me, then the moment I knew was I was all wet, I was all soaked from head to foot! I looked up to see who did it, and then I saw a rather disappointed but worried face in front of me, it wasn't 'somebody', it was 'something', then I knew it was Peeves the Poltergeist, he was about to speak then I heard a booming voice from the end of the hallway.

"PEEVES!!" It shouted, and frantically, he immediately left, I looked around and I saw, Filch the Caretaker, with his cat Mrs. Norris. He was cursing him while I was squeezing the water out of from long hair.

"Damn that poltergeist! He got away again…eh? What's this? Another victim of his no good pranks…? Huh? Winters? You? Of all the students…you?" Immediately, he took of his coat, wrapped it around me, and led me somewhere. "I better take you to Madam Pomfrey, you'll be catching a cold if we don't hurry…" 

We were walking along the hallway until we reached the Infirmary, he let me sit down on the beds, and I was still holding on to his coat, and Madam Pomfrey went in.

"What's all this Argus?" Madam Pomfrey asked Filch.

"Peeves, threw a big water balloon at Winters, and she's all soaked from head to foot." Filch told her, and Madam Pomfrey came to me, touched my forehead. 

"My, my…this is your second time this days isn't it Ciara?" She asked me, I nodded, and then she came back at Filch.

"Argus, would you kindly inform Professor McGonagall, Professor Flitwick and Professor Snape that Ciara Winters isn't going to attend her afternoon classes, I'll give them letters to inform about Winters, would you kindly wait, it wont take long, her first class isn't going to start after 20 minutes." And she left with Filch, and after 10 minutes, Madam was back, with a pair of pajamas, a tray of water and medicine. 

"Here, dress up, drink this medicine and take some rest, that cold will be gone by the late afternoon." Then she placed the tray on my bedside table, and the pajamas on my bed, and then pulled the covers, and left. I changed into the pajamas, placed my wet robes, and clothes at the table in front of the bed, drank the medicine, and went to bed. 

I woke up around the late afternoon, and realized that Draco Malfoy was sitting at my bedside. I rose up the bed, but still sitting on the bed.

"Hello Draco, surprising huh? Seeing me here in the Infirmary for the second time…" I told him, with a disappointing tone.

"Nonsense! I was worried that why weren't you at Potions, then Professor Snape told me that you're in here, so I decided to visit you, and see if you're all right." I blushed at his comment, and then he pulled out his wand.

"Orchideous!" Then a big bunch of flowers came out, he took out the flowers from the wand, tucked it back inside his robes, and handed them to me.

"Here, these are for you, don't worry, they wont poison you or anything." As he handed the bouquet to me, I took them and smelled them, they smelled terrific, I looked at the bouquet that it was filled with my favorite flowers, violets, and lavenders, and then I looked at him with a big smile on my face. 

"Thanks Draco." I smiled then gave him a kiss on the cheek. He blushed, I saw him turning red, and he looked so cute actually.

"I-It's a pleasure, you're w-welcome." I was giggling at his expression, because he was getting cuter than I have imagined. 

"Well, well…this is quite a visit." A rather icy voice has just spoken, I looked to see it was, and we saw Professor Snape. 

"Mr. Malfoy, I didn't expect you to be visiting Miss Winters here."

"Well sir…since you told me that she had a nasty accident with that poltergeist early this afternoon…and for the whole afternoon, she's here in the Infirmary, so I have to visit her." Draco told him, and I saw Professor Snape eyeing on the bouquet of violets and lavenders I was holding, and I saw his eyes gleam in approval. I sighed with relief.

"Very well…now would you excuse me, I'd like to have a word Miss Winters in private, you can see her later this evening at the Halloween feast." He told Draco, he nodded, I waved goodbye and he waved back. Then Professor Snape pulled the covers around the bed and he sat down on the chair next to my bed.

"I'm sorry if I didn't show up at your class this afternoon this afternoon Professor…" I told him, my head hung in disgrace, looking at my bouquet of flowers.

"No need to apologize Miss Winters, or can I call you Ciara instead?" 

I was shocked, how come was he asking me to call me by my first name. That's the first time I've been called informally by a teacher.

"Sure Professor Snape…" I said, with my head nodding with affirmation. "Um…what do you want me to talk to about?"

"Your mother Ciara…your mother…"


	4. Chapter 4: Questions and Visions

Disclaimer: I do not own HP, J.K. Rowling owns it, but Ciara Winters is mine ^^;; so does Celina

Chapter 4

Questions and Visions

Ciara:

I was stunned at the moment he wanted to ask about my mother…I stared at him blankly.

"Professor My mother? Why my mother? Why are you asking me about my mother?"

I stared at him seeking a reason why is he asking about her, he couldn't look at me, and my eyes were filled with curiosity, hoping that he would give me his reason, but he didn't.

"Maybe this isn't the time to talk about it…sorry I asked." And he stood up, and spun on his heel and went out of the Hospital Wing.

What was that all about? And why wouldn't he tell me why does he want to know about mom? 

Then Madam Pomfrey came in, she went to my beside my bed, and touched my forehead…she didn't look happy, so I asked…

"Madam Pomfrey…is it okay for me to leave?"

"I'm sorry dear, but you have to stay here, you need rest, so I advise you to stay here until tomorrow morning, I'll give you some potion to give you good sleep after you have your dinner, is that all right with you?" 

I nodded and I tucked in the bed and helped myself to pull my blankets around me. I heard Madam Pomfrey mutter to her breath while she was pulling the covers around me bed…

"_She's just like Celina…such a good girl she is…"_

I felt overjoyed the moment I heard my mother's name, I smiled as I took a short nap until dinnertime…

=========== 1 and a ½ hours later ============

I woke up with a cold rush that was running on my back, I thought someone was waking me up with cold hands, so I got up and looked to see who it was, then I saw Peeves floating beside my bed, with a sorry look in his face.

"Hello Peeves, what brings you here?"

Peeves didn't cackle or laugh just like he was before, instead…

"Cheery Ciara…" as he used to call me since I was in my first year

"Yes Peeves? What is it?" I tried not to sound impatient

"Sorry about…about that water balloon I threw at you that afternoon… I was going to apologize to you, but Filthy Filch got first before I could say sorry…"

"Oh…is that what you going to say earlier?"

Peeves nodded

"That was quite a prank you pulled there." As I smiled 

"Really? You think so?" 

"Definitely!"

"Good!! Then I can use it for next year's prank on the first years!" And then he cackled again

I just stared at him, making a rather shriveled laugh…_uh oh…I feel sorry for the incoming first years when they step foot inside Hogwarts…_

"Thank you, thank you, Ciara!" and he left, I could hear his cackles at the far end of the Hospital Wing.

_At least Peeves wont tell them that I was the one who approved of his prank. _I thought to myself and went back to sleep again, I never felt so tired.

Snape:

            I retreated to my quarters as soon as I left the Hospital Wing, I shouldn't have asked her about Celina, I should have waited until I told her about us…

"Maximus Altius…" as I faced the stone wall that was beside a stone statue, the stone statue moved side wards revealing a door behind it, I went inside and the stone statue moved back to its original place. 

I went to my desk inside my quarters and took a small box that was inside a small cabinet below the desk. I sat down as I placed the box on my desk and opened it, the box was filled with pictures and letters, and one dried rose. Everything inside that box was full of memories of Celina, and me. I took the first letter that I received the moment we graduated Hogwarts together…

_Dear Severus,_

Time really does fly isn't it? I mean…its been a while when we first met, then I just realized we graduated together. Right now, I'm just taking time to rest, boy…is my brain tired from all that studying…I'll take a 2 week vacation, then apply at the Ministry of Magic. About my 2 week vacation at Japan…want to come with me? I could use some company. Hehe…man do I love freedom! Though I begin to miss Hogwarts already, especially Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts, and the times we go to Hogsmeade together, going to Honeydukes and The Three Broomsticks…I begin to miss Madam Rosmerta's Butterbeer! Heehee…I better end this letter now, mom is already calling me for dinner. Ja ne! (See you later- that's in Japanese mind you).

Love lots, 

Celina

_=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= After 13 letters =-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=_

Every other letter I read, gave me overwhelming joy as I begin to hear Celina's sweet giggles and began seeing Celina's sweet smiles. After reading all those letters, I took all of the photos neatly tied in black and red ribbon, I untied it and scanned all of the pictures carefully. And one picture that I took personally, when she became Head Girl, I brought my new camera with me that time and when I heard that Celina became Head Girl, I immediately went to meet her and took her pictures, she really smiled when I took her picture, she was wearing her Head Girl badge and her hair was tied neatly in a blood red colored bow, her eyes were expressing joy as she looked at me, so I took her picture. And that was the only picture I kept for a long time. I scanned all of the photos and… I realized…I was already in tears…that was the first time I cried…


	5. Chapter 5: The News

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters; they all belong to J.K. Rowling.  
  
I only own Ciara ok? So does Celina...  
  
And thanks to those who reviewed from chappies 1-4. This Chapter is for you guys! ^^  
  
Chapter 5 The News  
  
Ciara:  
  
I was able to get out of the Hospital Wing at last; Madam Pomfrey let me stay there for another 30 minutes for the medicinal potion to take place. Heck, it did work all right.  
  
With my bag draped on my right shoulder, and the bouquet of flowers that Draco gave me earlier, I headed to the Great Hall for dinner, boy, I'm really famished.  
  
When I got inside, I sat down at my usual place at the Gryffindor Table, the very end near the door. I placed my bag on the floor and the bouquet at the top of my bag. Some of the Gryffindors were looking at me, and I pretended not to notice.  
  
Then Professor Dumbledore said, "Let's tuck in!" and in an instant, all of the house tables were filled with food, and as I looked at my place at the table, I almost fell of my chair as my place were filled with my all favorite Japanese delicacies, I couldn't believe my eyes, the others were enjoying their usual feast, but mine was different, seeing that there were a pair of chopsticks next to my rice bowl, I noticed that the chopsticks were designed with cherry blossoms.  
  
Wow...I wonder...how come somebody knew that I also eat Japanese dishes? Oh never mind...I'll dig in!! I said with a happy expression on my face.  
  
I started to eat, starting on the sukiyaki, then sushi, maki, tempura, and then lastly, obento (boxed lunch; it's not wrong, obento does mean boxed lunch).  
  
Mmmmm ...oishi desu ne!! (It's really delicious!!) I don't feel so homesick anymore!!  
  
As I finished eating, I looked at Professor Dumbledore; he gave me a smile with that matching glitter in his blue eyes that are behind his half moon spectacles. I smiled back. Then I looked at Professor Snape, who is also looking at me, he gave me a small smile, and I smiled back.  
  
Oh yeah...I better give the letter to Professor Snape later after dinner. As I gave a mental note to myself.  
  
I finished my dinner, and waited for the others to finish, I was just drinking my goblet of water; personally, I really hated pumpkin juice, no offense to that.  
  
And then, Professor Dumbledore made a short announcement, " I believe that Christmas is almost coming in a short while, may I remind the students who are going home to their families this coming Christmas break should inform their House Heads and give them a note that you are going home to your families for the Holidays. That is all, I believe that it is time to go back to your dormitories, Head Boy and Girls and prefects of every house should accompany the students back to your common rooms. The faculty will be having a short meeting, your House Heads will be with you after the meeting."  
  
The Gryffindors are going to stand up, and I immediately went to the teacher's table to Professor Snape's place, he was still sitting, and I handed him the letter.  
  
"Thank you Miss Winters, you can go back to your common room, oh and, if you have time tomorrow, would you come by my office after classes? If that is okay with you." He said softly so as his voice may not be heard.  
  
I just nodded, meaning yes, and bowed respectfully and immediately went back with the Gryffindors, grabbing my bag and my bouquet with me.  
  
When I was alone, because I disbanded myself from the others,  
  
"Oh well...looks like I will be staying here for Christmas, I'll send Gran something she might like this Christmas." Muttering to myself. Still with my bag and bouquet of flowers, I went to the lake, but at the secluded side of the lake, one of my favorite places in Hogwarts, because there was something that really gives harmony in my soul. It is because that there is a cherry blossom tree that is planted in that part, I still have to wait for spring for the cherry blossoms to bloom, I loved the blossoms fall down the tree every spring. I don't know why did they have a cherry tree her in Hogwarts, I know they grow Wizarding plants here, but why is an ordinary Muggle tree planted here? Maybe I'll find the answers someday... but as for now, I want to watch the sparkling lake under the full moon. Oh how the water soothes the very inner part of my soul...I begin to forget my grief...and suffering.  
  
"Hmmm...I might as well get back to the tower, someone might panic and form a search party." I said to myself.  
  
As I went to Gryffindor Tower, I heard an ear splitting scream near the entrance of the common room. I ran there to investigate, and I saw the portrait of the Fat Lady slashed, as I went closer, I heard footsteps coming in the same direction, I took a detour so they wont have any suspicions, and as I went I saw Peeves on the way.  
  
"Peeves! Did you hear something scream near our common room earlier?" I asked  
  
"Oh yes! I did, and I witnessed the most dreadful thing ever happened!" He said.  
  
"What is it?! Tell me!" I demanded nervously.  
  
"Sirius Black was here...and because he didn't have the right password to your common room, he got mad and slashed the Fat Lady's portrait..." He said.  
  
"Oh my...this is terrible...Sirius Black is at Hogwarts..." I muttered to myself. "Th-thank you Peeves..." and I walked away.  
  
Now what...Sirius Black is already here at Hogwarts...what should I do...? Thinking to myself as I walked toward outside of the school.  
  
Then suddenly out of nowhere, I was grabbed by an unknown person and to my fright...I fainted... 


	6. Chapter 6: A Small chance of Survival

I'm sorry for not explaining the details of the last chapter, I put excerpts from PoA. So Meaning this timeline happens in Harry's third year, to those who reviewed, thank you very much. ^^ 

**Chapter 6**

**A Small Chance of Surviving…**

No one ever noticed that Sirius Black abducted Ciara during the incident that happened at Gryffindor Tower, as in nobody. No one.

=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=

"Somebody get Professor Dumbledore. Quick." Percy shouted in sharp voice, after looking at the portrait door, without the portrait.

Other Gryffindors arrived with no second thought, looking at the crowd that was piling in front of the portrait door. And a few moments later, Professor Dumbledore arrived, sweeping towards the portrait door, and the Gryffindors squeezed to let him through.

The portrait door was slashed and large chunks of canvas was scattered all over the floor. The sight wasn't pleasant indeed. Then Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape came hurrying towards Dumbledore.

"We need to find her," he said. "Professor McGonagall, please go to Mr. Filch at once and tell him to search every painting in the castle for the Fat Lady."

Then out of the blue, Peeves came floating by. "You'll be lucky." And there he is, bobbed over the crowed looking happy, as always.

"What do you mean Peeves?" asked Dumbledore calmly, and Peeves' big goofy grin faded, a little, and answered his question adopting an oily voice that was no better than his stupid cackle.

"Ashamed, Your Headship, sir. Doesn't want to be seen. She's a horrible mess. Saw her running through the landscape up on the fourth floor, sir, dodging between the trees. Crying something dreadful," he said happily. "Poor thing," he added.

"Did she say who did it?" Dumbledore asked quietly.

"Oh yes Professorhead," Peeves answered, "He got very angry when she wouldn't let him in, you see." He flipped over, grinned at Dumbledore. 

"Nasty temper he's got, that Sirius Black…"

=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=

Since all houses we're sent to the Great Hall to sleep there when the news about Sirius Black inside Hogwarts was spread. All prefects plus Head Boys and Girls stayed all night to make sure that every student from each house is sleeping and not roaming around the halls. The Gryffindor prefects didn't notice that one student is missing from the 3rd years looks like Percy was the only one who noticed. He didn't want to alert the whole school so he immediately went to Professor McGonagall to report.

"Professor McGongall…" As Percy went inside her office. 

"Yes, what is Percy?" She replied. "Anything wrong?"

"We have one student missing…" He sadly reported.

McGonagall's face turned white.

"Heavens…who?" She asked.

"It's Winters ma'am…I didn't see her in the Great Hall…"

Not a minute to spare, the two of them immediately rushed to Professor Dumbledore's office.

"Are you sure Minerva? Did Mr. Weasley here didn't miscalculate in checking every student from Gryffindor house?" He asked, in his nightgown. 

"Yes Albus…it seems that she disbanded from the group…but…I think that she may have seen Black in the tower when the accident happened…" McGonagall said.

"Hmm…I see…well, call Remus Lupin here. Mr. Weasley, I suggest that you also go back to bed. You can go back to your room Minerva, me and Remus will find her in no time, trust me." Dumbledore said, and the two left his office. 

Ten minutes later, Dumbledore's fireplace suddenly lit up furiously and there came out Remus Lupin, brushing off the soot from his shabby robes. 

"Remus…we have a very dim situation here…"

"I know Headmaster…" 

"You know where he is then…?"

"Yup…I just hope that he's there…"

"Then let's go…"

The two professors left Dumbledore's office with no less than a minute.


End file.
